La prophétesse
by Juliiiie
Summary: Ma chérie,     Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je n'appartiens plus à ce monde et que je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger. Sache que je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard que je t'ai porté et que renoncer à toi a été le pire sacrifice que j'ai eu à faire.
1. Résolutions

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Voilà mon nouveau bébé.**_

_**Je sais, j'ai d'autres histoires en cours, mais celle ci me tient réellement à cœur. Je voulais juste poster le premier chapitre pour voir ce que vous en pensiez. **_

_**Je voulais aussi profiter de ce petit prologue pour savoir si quelqu'un ou quelqu'une pouvait m'aider pour la correction. Le prochain chapitre est pratiquement fini, il me manque juste un peu de neutralité pour la correction finale. Alors si vous êtes intéressé n'hésitez pas à venir me voir en message privé.**_

_**Voili voulou, je vous souhaite une bonne (courte) lecture.**_

La sonnerie stridente du réveil écourta ma nuit chaotique. Je tendis machinalement une main et appuyai sur le bouton stop.

Le silence reprit alors sa place dans ma chambre. Harcelée par de nombreux cauchemars, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi et je tentais de rassembler le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait pour affronter l'horrible journée qui se préparait.

J'y avais longuement pensé, me posant la question une bonne centaine de fois et le dénouement était toujours le même.

J'avais en vain tenté d'y faire face et de vivre avec cette malédiction. Mais je ne le pouvais plus.

Le soleil se levait, je pouvais le voir accomplir son acte sans pouvoir en admirer la beauté.

A présent tout était plus sombre, je ne pouvais plus apprécier les petits bonheurs de la vie, je ne vivais plus, je survivais.

Prise d'une pulsion soudaine je bondis sur mes pieds et sortis de ma chambre.

Je rejoignis mon père dans la cuisine en espérant qu'il ne remarquerais rien car j'étais sure qu'il tenterait de me retenir. Et j'avais raison, il suffit d'un regard pour qu'il fasse un signe de tête désapprobateur avant de baisser la tête vers son journal.

- Ils ne vont jamais te croire Bella.

- Charlie. Tentais-je naïvement en m'approchant de la table.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont t'accueillir les bras ouverts et écouter tranquillement ce que tu as à leur dire ?

- Il n'est pas question que je la ...

- Ne fais pas ça. M'implora-t-il.

- Charlie. Je, je ne peux plus le supporter.

Je m'assis face à lui et posai ma tête entre mes mains.

J'entendis que Charlie se levait et farfouillait dans plusieurs placards avant de poser un bol, des céréales et du lait devant moi.

- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir des insomnies mais je peux au moins te forcer à manger un peu.

Mon père a toujours prit soin de moi d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Ma mère nous a abandonné il y a une vingtaine d'année. Il a fait des choix en conséquence pour mon bien. Il aurait pu avoir une toute autre vie.

J'avais eu, jusque là, une existence plutôt heureuse malgré ce manque maternel. Mais Charlie avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à le combler.

J'étais du genre banal et j'en étais satisfaite, je n'avais jamais aimé attirer l'attention, j'apprécie tout particulièrement rester dans l'ombre.

Je me contente de vivre par procuration les vies trépidantes des personnages de mes bouquins préférés. Parmi eux Roméo et Juliette, Les Haut de Hurlevent, Jane Eyre. Plutôt étonnant que le style romantique soit mon préféré sachant que depuis peu ma vie ressemble plus au livre La bête Humaine.

J'avalais un peu de céréales avec du lait et me relevait pour me diriger à l'étage et ce sans un seul regard pour Charlie. Je devais à présent me préparer et accomplir ce que je pensais juste.

_**Voilà c'est fini :)**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder (environ une semaine) Ah oui et j'enverrais un extrait du chapitre prochain (plus long que celui ci) à tous les reviewers. Merci de le préciser si vous n'en voulez pas.**_


	2. Déclarations

_**Deuxième chapitre où on en apprend un peu plus. :) **_

_**Je n'ai pas pu adresser d'extrait de ce chapitre aux reviews anonymes mais bon voilà la suite !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_Ça_ me tuait.

A petit feu.

Et ce depuis trois mois.

Le poids s'accrochant férocement à ma poitrine rendait ma respiration difficile .

J'avais beau tenter de me rassurer, de me dire que tout irait bien, cette angoisse omniprésente ne me quittait pas.

Après avoir roulé deux bonnes heures, je réussis à trouver la rue qui me hantait depuis la semaine précédente. Je sortis de ma vieille camionnette rouge et longeai la rue à la recherche du bon numéro.

Les journées étaient de plus en plus fraiches, on sentait l'hiver pointer le bout de son nez. Emmitouflée dans un grand manteau, une bonne écharpe et un bonnet, je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre en me rappelant la raison de ma présence dans le quartier le plus huppé de Seattle.

Une chose était certaine c'est que ça me changeait de Forks, chacune de ces maisons avaient l'air d'être tout droit sorti d'une revue de décoration. Les seuls magasines où l'on pouvait voir les maisons de ma ville étaient destinés à l'achat de produits contre les mites ou offrant des conseils pour refaire sa toiture à bas prix.

J'émis un long soupir en trouvant le numéro 16. Je me tenais devant l'immense demeure et me demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir les moyens de se la procurer.

La grande grille en fer noir pouvait paraître froide mais la construction de style moderne faisait apparaître par de nombreuses baies vitrées un intérieur chaleureux.

Je n'osais pas m'approcher ayant vécue la scène dans ma tête des dizaines et des dizaines de fois sans trouver comment présenter la chose convenablement. Cependant il n'existe surement pas de bons mots pour ce que j'avais à leur dire.

Je me décidais à accomplir ce que j'avais nommé ma « mission » afin de me donner l'impression d'être importante et de me donner le courage dont j'avais besoin et sonnait à l'interphone. Après quelques secondes un grésillement désagréable se propagea du haut parleur

- Résidence Cullen. Répondit une voix tonitruante.

- Bonjour, Je suis Bella Swan et euh, je, enfin j'aurais voulu m'adresser à monsieur et madame Cullen.

- Ils ne sont pas disponibles pour le moment.

Je me doutais bien que ça ne serait pas aussi facile.

- Dites leurs que c'est à propos de leur fille.

- Leur fille ?

- Oui Alice, j'ai des informations.

Le crépitement s'interrompit immédiatement, me laissant douter de ma perspicacité.

Concentrée sur la porte de la maison je levais mon regard vers un bruit métallique et vit une caméra pivoter avant de se stopper sur moi.

Bon sang ! Que devais-je faire? Saluer ceux qui m'observaient ou prendre mes jambes à mon cou ?

Je m'apprêtais à repartir vers ma voiture quand le portail s'ouvrit, je pris cela comme une invitation et y répondit positivement. J'étais allée trop loin pour rebrousser chemin maintenant.

L'intérieur de la maison était encore plus somptueux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. La décoration était étonnement raffinée et les couleurs étaient merveilleusement assorties.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans une antre de bienveillance et je m'attendais à tout moment voir sortir les personnages de la mélodie du bonheur.

Je me trouvais dans l'entrée, personne n'était présent pour m'accueillir pas même la propriétaire de la voix de l'interphone.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'observais les alentours, je remarquais que l'entrée était à elle seule, deux fois plus grande que ma maison, qu'elle offrait l'accès à plusieurs pièces et qu'au fond trônait un grand escalier.

Je n'en avais jamais vu de tel auparavant je le regardais de haut en bas quand je réalisais que je n'étais pas seule. Et c'est là que je le vis pour la première fois.

En haut de l'escalier se tenait une silhouette qui me regardait.

Je ne pouvais voir son propriétaire de là où je me tenais mais je ressentis une sensation étrange et je réalisai qu'une douce chaleur commençait à se diffuser lentement de mon bas ventre vers le haut de mon corps.

- Montez.

Je ne fis pas cas de la dureté du ton employé et obéit immédiatement à la voix la plus sensuelle qu'il m'ait été permis d'entendre.

Les jambes tremblantes, je montais les marches une à une, me demandant si j'arriverais un jour à atteindre la dernière.

Plus je me rapprochais et plus je découvrai cette fameuse silhouette, elle venait d'un homme magnifique. Le type d'homme qui va avec ce genre de maison et dont il ne faut jamais tomber amoureuse. Trop inaccessible. Je sentis le rouge inonder mes joues à mes pensées inappropriées.

Plus je me rapprochais et plus je découvrais cette grande silhouette. Elle venait d'un homme assez mince mais dont le t shirt faisait ressortir admirablement les pectoraux. Il avait les yeux verts, mais pas d'un vert timide. Non, ce vert était étincelant. Cela lui donnait énormément de charisme.

Il me scrutait littéralement tandis que j'avais du mal à réfréner mon excès de timidité.

J'arrivais à son niveau et m'approchais un peu. Son visage qui était jusqu'alors crispé s'adoucit légèrement mais il semblait en colère. Son regard vert émeraude était teinté de tristesse. Edward fut le nom qui me vint immédiatement à l'esprit.

Il me regarda quelques secondes encore et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers une porte, il l'ouvrit et la passa avant de revenir sur ses pas.

- Vous comptez prendre racine ici ?

J'ignorais la froideur employée et le suivit, j'entrais alors dans un grand salon composé d'une multitude de meubles ressemblant à ceux que j'avais vu dans le magasin d'antiquité hors de prix à Port Angeles.

En son centre se tenait un magnifique canapé. Face à lui plusieurs chaises formaient un arc de cercle, et des plateaux repas à peine entamés étaient posés sur une table basse.

J'entendis des murmures et relevai la tête avant de remarquer que sept personnes, trois couples et un homme seul se tenaient debout derrière le canapé. Le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire ressentir car je ne les avais pas vus.

L'expression de l'homme me fit peur, ses yeux étaient rougis, il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs nuits, ses cheveux blonds bouclés n'avaient aucune tenue et son teint était blafard. Il me regardait avec espoir, j'en conclus qu'il s'agissait de Jasper.

Le premier couple était formé d'une jeune femme blonde d'une beauté époustouflante - surement Rosalie- et d'un homme - sans aucun doute Emmet au vu de sa carrure -, cependant on pouvait voir que c'était elle qui prenait soin de lui car elle lui serrait la main avec tendresse. A l'inverse elle me fixait avec dédain et semblait être prête à me sauter dessus à chaque instant.

Le deuxième couple était constitué d'Edward et d'une femme qui n'avait rien à envier à celle décrite précédemment sauf que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de son identité. Elle avait mis son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon, et semblait ne pas savoir comment faire pour le consoler. Lui, avait croisé les bras sur son buste et me toisait de manière peu amène. Il avait l'air tout aussi dévasté que les autres membres de sa famille mais avait une dureté particulière sur son visage.

Le dernier couple était composé d'un homme et d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Les parents d'Alice. La femme était soutenue par son conjoint, tous deux m'examinaient avec le même espoir que le premier jeune homme. L'air désespérée qu'Esmée affichait n'entachait en rien sa beauté. Alice avait raison la bonté était gravé sur son visage.

Pendant que j'observais un à un les individus présent dans cette pièce je fut frappée par la magnificence qu'ils dégageaient. Est-ce ce que cette famille était du genre bénie des dieux ? Si tel était le cas, on pouvait aisément déclaré que cela ne les avait pas protégés du malheur.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux devant ce triste spectacle et commençait réellement à douter du bien fondé de ma présence. Cette famille avait l'air détruite et je me demandais si je pouvais vraiment l'aider.

Je déglutis péniblement en sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir de plus belle. Entre ceux qui avait l'air de vouloir me lapider et ceux qui attendaient comme si j'allais leur délivrer la parole de dieu j'étais incapable d'analyser correctement les choses.

Ce fut la belle blonde qui rompit le silence.

- Vous nous avez dit avoir des informations sur Alice, alors parlez ou partez.

- Rosalie !

Esmée avait beau avoir la souffrance du monde sur ses épaules elle savait se faire respecter. Elle me désigna le canapé de la main, se libéra du soutien pourtant indispensable de son époux et se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils

- Esmée, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Laisse la parler Carlisle. Le supplia-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Il sembla ne pas pouvoir lutter contre sa femme et la suivit là où elle se dirigeait.

Maman.

Ça suffit Edward ! Je suis la maîtresse de cette maison alors vous aller faire ce que je vous dis. On va tous sagement écouter ce que cette jeune femme veut nous dire et personne ne l'interrompra! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Le silence prit à nouveau place, Esmée attendit pour être sure d'avoir obtenu leur consentement puis repporta son attention sur moi. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, m'incita-t-elle.

Je me conformai à sa demande tandis que tous les individus se dirigeaient vers la chef de famille. Ils se tournèrent vers moi. Le moment était venu, celui qui était censé me libérer de ce cauchemar, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Je prenais quelques afin de me préparer à énoncer l'indicible.

- Votre fille a été enlevée.

J'avais tenté de poser mes mots calmement mais je n'y étais évidement pas arrivé. J'entendis un gémissement insoutenable de la part d'Esmée qui baissa la tête vers le sol tandis que son mari lui caressai le dos affectueusement et un soupir affligé de la part de ce fameux Edward

Ça nous le savons merci, nous n'avons pas eu vraiment besoin de votre lumière pour nous en rendre compte.

Edward devenait de plus en plus agité, si sa mère n'était pas présente je crois qu'il se serait jeté sur moi pour m'étrangler. Je décidais de l'ignorer et de continuer mon aveu.

- Elle a été kidnappée jeudi dernier entre 19:00 et 19:10 dans le parking souterrain du centre commercial situé au sud de Seattle.

Esmée leva la tête rapidement pendant que l'interrogation pouvait se lire sur tous les visages. Tous sauf un.

- Ne me dites pas que vous allez vous faire avoir par cette petite opportuniste !

- Edward as-tu déjà oublié ce que ta mère a demandé ?

Je ressentais l'agacement de l'adonis qui s'éloigna un peu du groupe afin de reprendre un peu son calme. Il fut suivi par son alter égo.

- Laisse moi Tanya !

Elle fut rapidement échaudée lorsqu'il l'éconduit et ce de manière un peu brusque à mon goût. Était-ce l'inquiétude qui le rendait si con ou était-ce simplement sa nature ?

J'hésitais une seconde supplémentaire et me lançait.

- Elle portait un manteau rouge et un jean brut avec des chaussures à talons couleur crème.

Je les considérais un à un pendant qu'ils me dévisageaient.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Me demanda Rosalie.

Cette partie de l'histoire serait certainement la plus difficile à leur faire avaler.

- Je l'ai vu.

- Je ne comprends pas. Si vous avez assisté à l'enlèvement pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la police? Votre aide aurait pu être providentielle pour l'enquête. Continua Carlisle

Je redoutais la prochaine phrase.

- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde lorsque je vous parle de vision.

Ils semblaient tous ahuris cependant Edward eut une réaction déconcertante, il se mit à rire.

La tension pouvait-elle être plus forte ? J'étais au bord de la catatonie tout en ayant l'envie de me sauver le plus loin possible de cet endroit et de ne plus jamais avoir à y penser. Mais je savais que c'était impossible, l'heure continuait à tourner et j'allais bientôt y être à nouveau plongée. Je retenais mes pensées et tachait de me concentrer sur le but de ma venue. Je me frottais les mains inlassablement

Esmée m'observait attentivement, je savais qu'elle tentait de savoir si elle pouvait ou non me faire confiance. Je savais pertinemment que ma venue était plus que surprenante et qu'elle ne voulait pas tomber dans une confiance aveugle. Ses yeux devinrent plus lumineux jusqu'à ce que je perçoive des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

- Mademoiselle Swan. ses paroles étaient teintées d'une tristesse insoutenable. Mon bébé a été enlevé. Elle prit le temps de respirer avant de continuer sa phrase. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle depuis une semaine. Personne n'a appelé, aucune rançon n'a été demandée. Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas pour l'argent qu'elle a été kidnappée.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas émis le moindre mot sorti de la pièce effondré accompagné d'Emmet. Esmée ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes mais ne quitta pas le salon.

Son époux n'avait pas rompu le contact une seule seconde, je n'avais jamais vu autant d'amour et de tendresse dans un couple. Je me suis même demandée s'ils pouvaient se relever au cas où l'histoire finisse tragiquement. M'étais-je déjà senti aussi gênée ?

- Ce que ma femme veut vous dire c'est que nous voulons vous écouter et vous croire mais nous avons besoin de plus pour vous faire confiance. Comprenez nous, vous arrivez de nul part pour nous donner des informations selon une soit disant vision mais nous avons besoin de plus. Donnez nous le moyen de vous croire.

Je savais exactement ce que je devais dire, je connaissais l'élément clé de l'histoire, celui qui avait changé le cours de la vie d'Alice.

- Je sais qu'Alice est enceinte.

Ce qui suivi ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'avais imaginé. Je vis l'expression d'Esmée passée de l'attente à la déception. Carlisle désapprouva en secouant la tête. Rosalie recula de quelques pas le regard interrogateur, il avait perdu cette expression acrimonieuse tandis que Tanya me regarda avec un œil curieux.

- Ma fille a un problème de stérilité qui rend impossible la moindre grossesse.

Je me levais d'une traite, je ne comprenais pas.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

J'entendis alors le rire amer d'Edward qui s'avança vers moi pour m'empoigner le bras.

- Maintenant ça suffit !

Il me traina sans douceur en dehors de la pièce et alors que je pensais qu'il me dirigerait vers la sortie il m'emmena vers une autre salle qui ressemblait à un cabinet de consultation.

Il me fit entrer sans douceur et ferma violemment la porte. Il se dirigea derrière le grand bureau en bois, en face d'un coffre fort, se baissa et fit un code avant d'ouvrir la petite porte, mis un bras dedans et en sortit un carnet. Il le posa sur la surface cirée et prit un crayon avant de lever un regard furieux vers moi.

- Combien ?

Je déglutis péniblement.

- Je, je ne comprend pas.

- Combien voulez-vous pour laisser ma famille tranquille pendant cette épreuve difficile ?

- Pardon ? Mais non ce n'est pas pour ça que je …

- Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps ! Quelle somme vous semblerait suffisante pour que vous évitiez de revenir nous importuner avec vos histoires à dormir debout ? Pensez-vous que 15 000 dollars vous satisferait pour nous laisser gérer cette situation insupportable sans avoir à nous occuper d'une petite arriviste ?

Est-ce qu'il venait réellement de me dire ça ? Il me fixait à présent et semblait attendre une réponse.

Je me doutais que tout ne se passerait pas comme je l'avais prévu mais je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ce qui se passait actuellement.

J'en voulais à cette homme de ne pas vouloir m'écouter alors que j'étais certaine de pouvoir sauver la vie de sa sœur.

Puis je me mis à ressentir de la compassion pour lui. Il ne pouvait gérer autrement sa tristesse que par la colère. Comme je le comprenais, j'avais agis de la même manière quand j'avais appris pour ma mère.

Je regrettais amèrement ma venue et décidais de ne plus tourmenter cette pauvre famille.

- L'argent ne m'intéresse pas. Sachez que je n'aspirai qu'à une seule chose c'était de vous aider. J'espère vraiment qu'Alice sera retrouvée rapidement, votre famille ne mérite vraiment pas cette épreuve. Bon courage et encore désolée pour l'intrusion.

Sans demander mon reste je quittai le cabinet et retrouvai après quelques difficultés le haut de l'escalier que je descendis à toute allure.

Me retrouvant à l'extérieur, je pris une grande inspiration pour me remettre de mes émotions. La situation était terrible. Je devais porter secours à Alice, je n'avais pas le choix mais sans l'aide de sa famille je n'y arriverais pas.

Je reprenais ma vieille camionnette rouge et redémarrais en vitesse pour retourner le plus vite possible à Forks. C'est sur la route que je me rendis compte que des larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues.

_**Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui :)**_

_**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. La suite bientôt et comme pour le prologue un court extrait pour les reviews (non anonymes) et si vous ne le souhaitez pas merci de le préciser :)Si vous souhaitez m'aider à corriger cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir en mp. **_


	3. Explications

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Bon et bien voici un nouveau chapitre. Je sais j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ces temps-ci ... **

**Je tenais à le poster car cette histoire me tient à cœur. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>J'entrais et claquait la porte avant de grimper vivement à l'étage afin de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je fermais la porte à clé et me laissait tomber sur mon lit en sanglotant. Je n'arriverais pas à la sauver.<p>

J'entendis les pas de mon père dans l'escalier, je m'étais précipitée ici sans même lui donner une explication alors que j'étais certaine qu'il m'attendait depuis plusieurs heures.

- Bella ?

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte.

- Bella, s'il te plait ouvre moi

- Laisse moi tranquille papa. S'il te plait. Sanglotais-je.

Je ne l'appelais jamais papa, malgré toutes ses protestations. Après quelques secondes je perçu un soupir et un mouvement de recul. Je me remis donc à pleurer de plus belle jusqu'à épuisement.

Ce furent le bruit de coups portés à la porte d'entrée qui me réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Je me relevai en regardant le réveil et m'aperçut qu'il était déjà 18:00. J'avais dormi pratiquement 5 heures.

Je devais être seule à la maison car l'intrus avait l'air de s'épuiser à frapper et personne ne répondait. Je me mis donc sur mes pieds et rejoignis le rez de chaussé lentement. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et stoppait net en reconnaissant l'individu qui venait de me réveiller.

La personne s'invita dans mon domicile sans même me demander mon accord et se retourna vers moi les bras croisés.

- Comment l'as-tu su ? Me demanda-t-elle en me toisant avec hauteur.

Mon esprit était embrumé par le sommeil, je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Comment est-ce que j'ai su quoi ?

- Comment as-tu su qu'Alice est enceinte ? Interrogea Rosalie.

J'arquais un sourcil d'étonnement.

- Tu veux dire que ..

- La n'est pas la question, déclara-t-elle, j'ai fais deux heures de route pour que tu répondes à cette simple question. Personne n'est au courant. Ni Jasper, ni ses parents, pas même le médecin de famille. Aucune fuite n'a pu être faite de qui que ce soit car j'étais, avec Alice, la seule à être au courant. Alors maintenant tu réponds à ma question avant que le peu de folie qu'il me reste ne s'en aille et que je quitte cette maison.. Déclara-t-elle à bout de souffle avant de jeter un œil sur mon intérieur. Charmante au passage.

- Merci. Je n'ajoutais pas que je ne la remerciais pas pour le compliment mais surtout pour avoir rétablit la vérité, je ne pouvais me résoudre à accepter qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte, ça allait à l'encontre de toutes mes certitudes.

J'hésitais quelque secondes, afin de trouver les bons mots.

- Elle lui parle sans cesse, je pense que c'est pour se rassurer et pour se raccrocher à ce qu'elle a de plus cher.

Elle ne semblait toujours pas me croire. Je lui indiquais le salon et l'invitait à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- J'avoue que je reste sceptique, c'est tout de même difficile à avaler. Souffla-t-elle.

- Ça l'a été aussi pour moi quand tout à commencé.

Je l'observais et remarquais qu'elle était encore plus belle de prêt, aucun défaut de peau, aucune imperfection, un équilibre parfait que ce soit sur son visage ou sur sa silhouette. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et une certaine mélancolie prit possession de ses yeux.

- Alice est ma meilleure amie. Elle sourit timidement. Jasper et moi avons perdu nos parents dans un accident de voiture lorsque nous étions enfants. Je n'ai personne d'autre à part cette famille. Je ne suis pas sure que nous puissions nous en remettre si … Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

- Jasper est ton frère ?

- Oui.

- Et le fiancé d'Alice ?

- Euh, oui. S'étonna-t-elle.

- Et tu es mariée avec Emmet.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement, je savais qu'elle se remémorait la matinée et que le prénom de son mari n'avait pas été prononcé. Elle passait de l'inquiétude à la consternation.

- Mais comment ..

- Comment je le sais ? C'est ce que j'ai tenté de vous expliquer pendant une heure ce matin mais vous n'aviez pas l'air d'avoir envie de m'écouter.

Je savais que je n'avais pas réussi à la convaincre. Elle avait le regard baissé et avait l'air d'être en proie à un conflit intérieur. Le temps passait et il fallait que je la rallie à ma cause.

- Elle n'a pas oublié sa promesse et compte bien l'appeler Lilian.

Son expression se figea, elle leva son visage vers moi et je vis du soulagement dans son regard.

- Oh mon dieu ! déclara-t-elle avant de s'approcher de moi et de poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Comment va-t-elle ? A-t-elle peur ? Et le bébé ?

- Aussi bien qu'on puisse aller dans cette situation. C'est la personne la plus courageuse que j'ai rencontré. Et le bébé se porte bien, pour le moment.

Elle tiqua sur le « pour le moment », mais je ne pouvais pas mentir, je_ l_'avais déjà vu agir.

- Donc quand tu as dit que tu l'avais vu, tu parlais d'une vision ?

- Pas exactement. Elle attendait que je développe. Hum. C'est assez difficile à expliquer.

- Je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour te comprendre au mieux.

Je repositionnai mon assise afin de me redonner une contenance afin de dire l'indicible.

- Ça arrive tous les jours entre 19:00 et 19:10. C'est une sorte de … déconnexion.

Je cherchais une quelconque réaction dans son regard mais je n'y vis que de l'interrogation. Je me levai, je ne pouvais voir son regard pendant mon récit.

- Ça a commencé il y a trois mois, après le décès de ma mère.

Mes mains devinrent moites et je ressentis le besoin de les frotter.

- Je tombe dans un état quasi comateux, d'après mon père, rien ne peut me réveiller.

Je marchais le long du canapé tandis qu'elle me dévisageait attentant la suite.

- Je vis des enlèvements, des séquestrations et parfois … pire.

La consternation prit place à l'étonnement sur son visage. Elle avait saisi.

- La première fois j'ai cru que je devenais folle, que je faisais des cauchemars et que ce n'était pas réel. J'ai compris que je me trompais quand j'ai reconnu la photo d'une victime au journal télévisé. Après cet épisode je n'ai plus eu de crise, j'ai alors cru que je pouvais reprendre le cours de ma vie. Jusqu'à ce que je vive un deuxième enlèvement.

- Que s'est-il passé?

Je tournai le dos à Rosalie, le souvenir de ces scènes étant trop intense pour moi. Je baissais la tête et fermait les yeux tentant de réfréner mes visions.

- Elle est morte. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Elle s'était levée et rapprochée. J'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues avec ma main.

- J'ai tout avoué à mon père pour qu'on la retrouve à temps mais nous n'avons trouvé aucun indice sur son identité. Avec Charlie nous sommes allés voir la police mais personne n'a voulu nous écouter, ils m'ont prise pour une folle. Mon père a cru qu'ils allaient m'enfermer.

Rosalie se trouvait à mes côtés, le regard qu'elle portait sur moi n'était plus du tout le même que le matin même. Il était passé de la haine à l'égard.

- Combien d'enlèvements as-tu vu ?

- Alice est la troisième.

Elle prit le temps de la réflexion, sans doute pour digérer ce que je lui apprenais.

- Comment sont-elles morte ?

Je ne devais sans doute pas lui dire mais c'était la seule, à part mon père, à me croire, elle avait donc le droit de savoir.

- Elles ont été étranglées.

Elle déglutit péniblement en assimilant l'information.

- Les a-t-il violentées ?

- Oui.

La terreur se lut dans ses yeux.

- Mais pas Alice. Sa grossesse a cassé le schéma habituel. Il a complètement disjoncté quand il s'en est rendu compte.

Elle fut soulagée et alla se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

- Comment nous as-tu trouvé ?

J'avais du mal à me l'expliquer moi-même.

- Avec Alice c'est différent, nous avons une sorte de lien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais lorsque j'entre en transe elle sent que je suis là. Elle me parle, je pense que ça la rassure, elle m'a donné des éléments pour que j'entre en contact avec vous. Vos prénoms. Vos comportements. Elle m'a même dit que tu serais la plus difficile à convaincre avec Edward. Je réfrénais une grimace au souvenir de notre échange.

Elle souriait.

- Alice a toujours été très intuitive, il lui arrive parfois de connaître les évènements avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Elle a toujours su qu'elle pourrait donner la vie malgré l'avis des médecins. Ses yeux devinrent humides. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Emmet serait détruit, la famille serait complètement anéantis. Ça n'est pas juste. Nous ne méritons pas ça.

- Quand ta famille m'a annoncé qu'elle était stérile j'ai cru que je ne pourrais pas la sauver car j'étais seule. A présent que nous savons la vérité nous avons l'espoir de la sauver.

- Comment ?

- Nous allons voir ta famille, tu vas tout leur expliquer et ils vont pouvoir nous aider.

Rosalie réfléchis quelques secondes avant d'afficher un air résolu.

- Non

- Quoi ?

- Alice m'a fait promettre de ne pas parler de sa grossesse.

- Écoute, je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas corrompre ta promesse mais je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en voudra d'avoir raconter son secret pour l'aider à la retrouver.

- Elle m'a fait promettre sur sa propre vie.

- Oh.

- Je ne peux pas le dire. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. J'ai tenté de le dire à Emmet mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Quand tu es venue à la maison et que tu nous as déclaré être au courant j'ai perdu la raison. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne te juge pas.

- Qu'allons nous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Nous en étions donc au même point.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Charlie venait de rentrer de son travail. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé mais il voulait m'offrir une vie décente. Il avait tenté de passer le concours de la police quand il était plus jeune mais quand ma mère nous a quittés il a tout abandonné pour m'assumer complètement.

- Bella ?

- Je suis dans le salon Charlie.

Il entra et fut étonné de voir Rosalie.

- Charlie, c'est Rosalie une amie d'Alice.

Il fit le chemin plusieurs fois entre elle et moi.

- Oh, euh bonjour.

- Bonjour monsieur Swan.

Charlie sembla gêné, il contempla Rosalie pendant quelques secondes et alla vers la cuisine. Il n'était pas très loquasse en présence d'inconnu. Rosalie m'interrogea du regard et je haussais les épaules pour lui signifier de ne pas en tenir compte.

- Bella ?

Je me tournais vers mon père alors qu'il fixait un point derrière moi. Je suivais son regard jusqu'à l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée quand je remarquai que 19:00 allait sonner, je sentis alors les battements de mon cœur se rapprocher douloureusement à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient.

Je me retournai alors vers Charlie et sentis ma conscience quitter mon corps et avant que mes paupières ne se ferment je vis Rosalie froncer les sourcils pendant que mon père se précipitait vers moi en tendant les bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Et bien voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude si vous ne voulez pas un petit extrait pour le prochain chapitre, merci de me le dire dans votre review. :)<br>**


	4. Dégradation

Bonjour tout le monde !

Vraiment désolée pour le retard mais ma vie perso ne me permettait pas de le faire avant!

Alors oui il y aura des suites, mais je ne pourrais pas poster régulièrement. J'en suis navrée mais malheureusement je ne peux pas faire autrement.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)

* * *

><p>La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Seuls quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient à percer les planches de bois vulgairement clouées à la fenêtre. Un vieu matelas se trouvait à même le sol près du mur. Une jeune femme brune y était assise.<p>

- … Paris est une ville magnifique. C'est là que ton père m'a demandé en mariage, tu verras que ….

La jeune femme releva la tête en un reflex. Depuis le début de sa terrible mésaventure elle n'avait cessé de ressentir cette présence. C'était une sensation très puissante qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Elle fit teinter la chaîne qu'elle avait au pied en tentant de se réajuster avant de s'adresser à son ventre.

- Nous ne sommes pas seules ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien. S'adressa-t-elle à son ventre. Elle scruta ensuite l'ensemble de la pièce. Je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez là. Avez-vous pu parler à ma famille ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Je suis sure qu'ils ont été content de vous rencontrer. Continua-t-elle avant de perdre son sourire. Enfin je l'espère.

Elle fut prise d'une angoisse qu'elle tenta de ravaler.

- Edward a du vous causer du fil à retordre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand vous êtes là son image m'apparaît. Je suis certaine qu'ils vont venir nous chercher bientôt, mon bébé et moi. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle soupira avant de secouer la tête.

- Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me parler ? Suis-je folle ? Il faut que vous m'aidiez. Je n'ai pas traversé toutes ces épreuves pour qu'il tue mon petit ange. Déclara-t-elle tout en tentant de ravaler ses larmes.

Elle passa le dos d'une de ses mains sur ses joues pour les essayer.

- Jasper me manque tellement. Toute ma famille me manque, mes amis …

Elle fut couper par le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte. _Il_ entra un plateau repas dans les mains, la même folie habitant ses yeux. Alice s'était approché au maximum du mur, la peur s'inscrivant sur son visage..

- Alors on parle tout seul, petit chaton ?

Il jeta le plateau au sol faisant s'éparpiller la nourriture.

- Tu peux toujours espérer mais personne ne viendra te sauver.

Il s'abaissa et s'approcha d'elle, tandis qu'elle se tourna tremblante vers le mur. Il tendit la main vers son visage et toucha ses cheveux courts. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Tu es tellement mignonne. Il se pencha pour la sentir. Et tu sens tellement bon. Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux.

- Je, J''ai mal au ventre.

Il recula, la folie avait quitté son regard. Il se releva, et fit pencher son poids d'un pied sur l'autre tel un enfant prit sur le fait.

- Je vais te laisser manger. Commença-t-il d'une voix penaude. Prends des forces pour le bébé.

Il sortit de la pièce et Alice sembla redouter ce qui allait suivre, elle se tourna vers le mur pour qu'_il_ n'ait accès qu'à son dos.. Un cri inhumain se fit entendre de derrière la porte puis _il_ la rouvrit et entra en trombe en tendant un doigt vers elle. Il était tremblant de colère.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais d'essayer de me manipuler ! Regarde moi !

Il l'empoigna par la nuque et la força à se relever avant de la pousser au mur.

- Je t'ai dis de me regarder.

Elle était terrorisée, elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère.

- Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu ? Je me fous complètement de ton bâtard !

Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de la gifler avec une telle force qu'elle fut éjectée au sol. Elle s'éloigna autant que la chaîne ne lui permit et se mit en boule en pleurant.

- Vous êtes toutes les mêmes. Il fit le chemin inverse et sortit de la pièce.

La jeune femme pleurait en tentant de se rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait. Ses perspectives d'avenir s'étaient fortement assombries depuis une semaine.

* * *

><p>- Elle n'a pas l'air de réagir. Elle souffre peut-être d'une commotion cérébrale. Déclara Rosalie. On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital ?<p>

- Oui mais on ne devrait pas la manipuler, je vais appeler une ambulance.

Je ne saurais dire si c'est l'inquiétude dans la voix de mon père ou la perspective de me retrouver dans un hôpital qui me fit ouvrir les yeux immédiatement.

Un mal de tête indescriptible se fit sentir. Par réflexe je portai une main à la tête et sentit une substance liquide.

- Tu vas bien ? Il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi inquiet depuis que j'avais fais une chute alors que j'apprenais à faire du vélo. J'arrivais tout juste à tenir en équilibre et la sensation du vent sur mon visage était grisante, je rigolais en entendant mon père courir derrière moi en me criant d'aller moins vite, jusqu'à ce que je perde l'équilibre. J'avais pleuré longuement en tenant mon genou blessé. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour me consoler alors il avait simplement posé une main sur mon visage et ça m'avait immédiatement apaisé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je en grimaçant alors que je me relevai.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te rattraper. Ta tête a cogné la table basse en tombant.

Je tentais de me remémorer les détails de ma dernière vision afin de rassembler des indices nous permettant de la retrouver. En levant mon regard je tombais sur une paire d'yeux bleus inquisiteurs. Rosalie était inquiète, cela se voyait mais elle n'osait pas me poser de questions.

- Elle va bien.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que la situation s'était détériorée depuis la veille. Je ne _l_'avais jamais vu autant en colère avec Alice. Jusqu'à présent les deux facettes de sa personnalité avaient toujours été en équilibre mais le côté violent semblait reprendre le dessus.

Malgré mes efforts pour garder mes craintes pour moi, je perçus un changement radical chez Rosalie, son inquiétude augmenta d'un cran. Je sentais très clairement qu'elle allait me poser une question à laquelle je ne souhaitais pas répondre et je la vis déglutir tout en cherchant ses mots.

- Il faut soigner cette blessure Bella.

Charlie me sauva malgré lui et je fus emmenée contre ma volonté à la salle de bain pour panser ma plaie.

* * *

><p>- Outch.<p>

Mon père déposait une compresse froide sur ma tête.

- Désolé mais il faut désinfecter la plaie. Heureusement ce n'est pas très profond tu ne vas pas avoir besoin de points pour cette fois. Habituellement il aurait eu un rictus et j'aurais pu déceler une pointe d'humour dans sa voix. Mais il n'en était rien.

- Pour cette fois … Répétais-je à mi-voix.

Rosalie était partie rejoindre son fiancé. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures loin de sa famille elle ressentait le besoin de se retrouver près des siens. - Je tacherais d'être présente demain pour 19:00 avait-elle dit avant de partir.

- Tu as bien fait. Déclara-t-il tout en retirant un pansement de son emballage.

- A quel propos ?

- De ne pas lui dire la vérité sur ce que tu as vu.

Je me retournais et lui lançais un regard surpris et interrogatif.

- Je suis ton père Bella. J'ai assisté à ta naissance et je t'ai vu grandir alors crois moi je connais chacune de tes expressions.

Je ne savais que répondre à ça.

- Raconte moi.

- Je pense qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne... s'emporte.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il a perdu son sang froid.

J'avais du mal à me remémorer la scène car cela me renvoyait automatiquement aux autres victimes.

Elle exerce sur lui, enfin sur sa personnalité enfantine une sorte de fascination et c'est ce qui la maintenue en vie jusqu'ici. Mais à présent j'ai le sentiment que la situation se renverse.

As-tu découvert quelque chose qui pourrait la localiser ?

Charlie me posait toujours la même question. Il était à l'affut du moindre indice nous permettant de la retrouver. Il avait débuter l'école de police, mais c'était juste avant que ma mère ne tombe enceinte de moi. Mes grands-parents ne voulaient pas aider mon père alors il a arrêté. Pas définitivement mais il a prit un poste de gardien au lycée de Forks et n'a finalement pas pu reprendre ses études. J'ai toujours su qu'il aurait été un très bon policier. Il a ça dans le sang, mais malheureusement la vie n'est pas toujours un long fleuve tranquille.

Non. Rien. Absolument rien. Ni prénom, ni adresse, ni numéro de téléphone.

J'étais à bout. Je subissais ces terribles visions sans avoir la moindre possibilité de l'aider. J'avais l'impression d'être totalement démunie.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini pour le moment, je vous promets de ne pas trop tarder pour le prochain chapitre.<p> 


End file.
